Seconds
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Nepeta is gifted a new creamy beverage by Karkat, and there turn out to be some odd side-effects. (The direct sequel to my story "Eating Pussy" /s/10941102/1/Eating-Pussy , a KatNep story. Contains breast expansion and goofy kids and lactation I guess? ((Why the hell do I even)) May be added onto soon)


Nepeta giggled, Karkat kissing her neck and playing with Nepeta's hair, the two of them in one of the lounge rooms, trying to watch one of Karkat's Red Romcoms, but Karkat was more focused on the red feelings in the material plane than the red feelings in the ethereal and fictional movie before them. Nepeta grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, directing all her attention to Karkat, Karkat blushing, noting the look in her eyes.

":33 *ac giggles at karkitty and snuggles up to him, allowing him to cuddle against her.*"

Karkat blinked and hugged Nepeta, Nepeta's chest squeezing firmly against Karkat, her orbs squishing up into his face, Karkat blushing and letting go of Nepeta in order to fondle her chest a little bit. Nepeta blushed in response and shrugged off her coat, her curvy figure more revealed to Karkat, Karkat greedily stroking all of her curves and poking softly in her stomachs flesh.

Nepeta had put on some extra weight since the last time they saw each other, but Nepeta was still very strong, and had kept exercising and running around the meteor to keep so strong. Nepeta pushed Karkat down on the couch and he blushed a deeper red, Nepeta leaning down over him, smashing her chest over his face, Karkat mumbling a bit and moaning, his arms around Nepeta, pulling her down firmly on top of him. Nepeta arched her back a bit and moved her chest off of Karkat, making sure he could still breathe.

":33 mew enjoying yourself karkitty?"

Karkat nodded and rubbed his hands down Nepeta's back, smiling softly.

"DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK FOR SOME FOOD?"

Nepeta nodded and moved off Karkat, sitting up on the couch. Karkat moved and stood up, walking over and grabbing a plate of meat and a glass of a beverage. Nepeta smiled and giggled, Karkat setting the plate down on the table in front of the couch, giving her the glass.

"HEY, NEPETA. THAT'S NOT MILK, BY THE WAY. IT'S HEAVY CRÈME. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE RICHER AND HIGHER IN FATS, SO, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY IT."

Nepeta giggled again and drank the crème, licking her lips, enjoying the thick taste of the beverage. Karkat rubbed her tummy and she purred, enjoying the sensation. Karkat grabbed some food up with a fork and Nepeta opened her mouth, Karkat placing the fork in her mouth. Nepeta chomped down and ate the food greedily, opening her mouth again, Karkat feeding her some more while also eating some himself. The snuggled up on the couch and laughed, enjoying the food and the company.

Nepeta woke up the next morning and groaned, feeling around and realizing she felt heavy a bit. She stood up and looked down at herself, gasping. Her breasts had grown in size and were filled with a thick milk and crème mixture, the weight of the liquid pulling down on her rumble spheres, hurting her just a bit. Nepeta sighed and pulled on her shirt, which wasn't big enough to cover all of her, so she grabbed her coat and headed out to Karkat's room, knocking quietly. Karkat opened the door and raised his eyebrows, Nepeta entering the room and pulling off her coat and shirt, Karkat blushing.

"HOLY FUCK."

Nepeta blushed and nodded, her face filled with discomfort. Karkat sat down beside her and massaged her chest softly, Nepeta slowly feeling the weight feel lighter, Karkat kneading all of her flesh. He stood up and grabbed a trash can, throwing the trash in a heap by his table. He took the can and brought it over to her, Nepeta confused.

":33 what's that furr?"

"IT'S FOR YOUR GODDAMNED MILK, GOOFBALL. I DON'T THINK JUST A SIMPLE CUP COULD HOLD ALL OF YOUR MILK NOW." Karkat grunted as he placed the trashcan between Nepeta's legs, his hands softly squeezing Nepeta's milk glands, the thick white liquid beginning to trickle out of her. Nepeta sighed and blushed, feeling the weight in her chest settle down a bit, her body feeling a weight disappear from her. Karkat rubbed deeply at her flesh, until she was empty. Karkat nodded and let go of her spheres, his hands drifting down to caress her sides for a while, before he took the trashcan and set it on the table, moving back over to sit beside Nepeta.

"MAYBE THE CRÈME WASN'T SUCH A GOOD IDEA."

":33 but it tasted so rich, karkitty! so good, so filling. i liked it, and i bet it made my milk taste better."

Karkat raised his eyebrows and moved over to the table, grabbing a glass and dunking it in the trashcan, bringing the liquid to his mouth and gulping some of it up.

"OKAY, IT DEFINITELY TASTES CREAMIER. AND IT DOES TASTE THICKER, MORE RICH." Karkat grumbled, handing her the glass. Nepeta drank it and sighed, feeling the liquid settle in her stomach, the rich taste leaving room for more to be desired. Nepeta stood up and grabbed the trashcan, tilting back her head and gulping up more of her milk. Karkat cut her off and put the trashcan down, Nepeta burping quietly.

":33 aww, karkitty! i was enjoying my drink."

"IF YOU DRINK ALL OF THIS YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF. TOO MUCH CRÈME AND YOU MAY END UP HAVING FULL GLANDS AGAIN BY TOMORROW! IF YOU PRODUCE MILK TOO FAST, YOU MAY BE RUNNING TOO HIGH ON CALCIUM AND FATS. YOU'LL GET SICK, AND YOU'LL HAVE TO GET BEDREST, AND THEN YOUR MUSCLES WILL GO WEAK, AND YOU'LL JUST HURT MORE. I… I DON'T WANT THAT, NEPETA. I WANT YOU TO BE STRONG, AND HEALTHY."

Nepeta giggled and kissed Karkat's cheek softly, her stomach sloshing a bit from the thick liquids in her tummy.

":33 thanks furr your concern karkitty. but, how do we save all this?"

Karkat shrugged and reached into the trash pile, finding a large jug.

"IF I HAD A FUNNEL I COULD POUR IT IN HERE, AND STORE IT UP IN THE LAB, OR IN A FRIDGE SOMEWHERE, SO IT DOESN'T GO RANCID."

Nepeta giggled and hugged Karkat, her body pushing up against him, the soft tender feeling caressing Karkat's body.

":33 thanks, karkitty."


End file.
